Volume 2
Trasported into a fantastical world of high adventure, a confused and frightened teenager discovers she holds the key to a profound power borne of an age-old prophecy. Scared and on the run, Noriko strikes up an alliance with a mysterious rogue swordsman named Izark. But now, weakened from a recent battle, this swordsman has become dependant on his young charge to nurse him back to health. Trapped in a strange world and unable to speak the native language, Noriko must find a way to save her fallen warrior...and save herself too! Volume Description Izark is lying on the floor, weak for some unknown reason. Noriko, frightened as he had yelled at her not to come near him although she is clueless as to what he said, wishes to know what's wrong with Izark. Upon seeing her scared expression Izark feels gulity and apologizes for yelling. Noriko decides to find the town doctor, in hopes he can heal Izark from his sudden illness. When she find the doctor he is with the town's mayor talking about Izark, she drags them back to the inn and has the doctor look at Izark. Izark tells the doctor that no one can cure his illness and that he'd have to wait a day or two to get better. The doctor and mayor inform him that they wanted him to find the robbers and bring them to justice, offering a reward of 5,000 zol. Izark accepts the job after assuring them he'd feel better in a couple of days and the doctor and mayor escort Noriko to breakfast, though she proves difficult as she's too concerned with Izark's health. A man named Han, a worker at the inn who was also the one to give Izark and Noriko a room the previous night, heard the conversation between the doctor and Izark and, after his shift at the inn' he leaves to tell the leader of the robbers. Outside the city the troops are greeted by Keimos, who they recognize as the man who murdered their commrads. The commander tells his troop not to confront Keimos but his taunting causes one to attack and have his head blown off. The rest of the troop watch in horror while two men hiding in the rocks watch curiously. After Keimos leaves the two men make their way to the hideout of the robbers. They then tell the Leader that Izark is ill to the point he can't walk. The men, Han and Niva (a wealthy merchant), devise a plan to attack Izark, informing the boss that they should attack at night since Han will be on duty. The boss agrees, commenting on how helpful it was having a spy like Niva. Izark is having a bad dream, remembering how his mother rejected him and everyone would avoid him. Waking up her sees Noriko sleeping with her head lying on the bed. Izark finds it ironic how Noriko is worried about him, referring her as the Awakening. He soon senses people coming for them and readies himself for the intruders. While he still is incredibly powerful, Izark is slow and can only hold his own for so long. With all the commotion and ruckus, the inn keeper decides to see what's going on and is greeted by th remaining robbers who are waiting downstairs which prompts the inn keeper to baracde his door out of fear. When the robbers attack they learn that while Izark may be sick he is still too powerful for them. One of the robbers in charge of killing (or at least subduing) Izark reports this and the leader angrily accuses Han of giving them false information, the inn keeper overhears Han's name. When the underlings confirm that Izark is indeed sick but still strong the leader reminds them that if they don't kill Izark now, they will end up in serious trouble. Noriko, hearing the leader's voice again, recognizes him and realizes that these men are his underlings. They try to cover Izark with a blanket but Noriko stops them only for them to decide to use her as a hostage. Izark, despite the fact he should want Noriko to die, pities her and jumps out a window with Noriko in tow. After their rough landing Izark tells Noriko to run away and hide but, unable to understand him, Noriko carries Izark to a hiding spot until he regains enough strength to fight again. While fighting, one of the men uses a chain to grab hold of Izark's sword as the leader stabbed Izark near his heart. Noriko, having seen this, is horrified and manages to save Izark by pushing down the leader, accidently murdering his Chimo, a cute animal used for teleporting. While the leader is frantic over the loss another man trys to kill Noriko but is kicked aside by Izark. The leader, who has been so dependant on his Chimo, flees and the remainder of his group follows. Noriko, who is shocked that Izark can move with such an injury, tries to keep Izark from moving but Izark, who is reminded of all the time he had been called a monster (One of the robbers happened to have called Izark a monster which springs these memories.), growls at Noriko to shut up. Izark takes Noriko back to the inn where some of the townsfolk are gathering. The Mayor arrives and the inn keeper informs him that Han did allow the robbers in and when he questioned the younger man, Han tried to attack him but ran away after the inn keeper punched him back. Izark is having his wound checked at Noriko's insistance but to their surprise, it has already healed into a mere scar. Izark insists that the blood on his shirt was someone else's. Noriko, having witnessed the entire battle, cannot grasp how Izark's wound healed so quickly but is glad that he's alright. Noriko then begins to cry, the Mayor believes that Izark did something wrong but the doctor reveals that Noriko is only relieved and that crying was just her way of showing it. Noriko then falls alseep and Izark gently lays her in the bed before requesting to use another room for himself. The inn keeper, doctor, and Mayor escort Izark to one of the rooms used for employees who work night shifts. The mayor voices how he believes that Izark and Noriko shouldn't share a room but Izark, understanding what he really means, insists that Noriko isn't his type which offends the Mayor somewhat. The doctor and Mayor leave Izark, though the mayor wishes to ask Izark something, and they have a conversation over tea while everyone else are preparing to leave. Mayor expresses his desire to adopt Noriko, explaining that she remind him of his late daughter who died in an accident after running away with a handsome man. He also points out of the life of a traveling warrior is rough and that Noriko can't travel with Izark forever. Meanwhile, Niva is at his house, having invited Keimos over to spend the night. He wonders on how the assualt went only to notice that the robbers' leader is outside his window. He then informs Niva of how Izark defeated him and that Han was also captured by the townsfolk. He agrees to help Niva escape but he first needed a new chimo. Niva frantically states that he only had one which was the one he gave the leader. This angers the leader who then grows slightly unstable and demands a new chimo right away, refusing to go to the market where Niva bought it. Niva recalls when he bought the chimo, a woman hidden under a hooded cloak is holding the creature and tells him not to use the chimo as it would be dangerous. Niva decides to get assistance from Keimos who already sensed the trouble and, after taunting the leader, kills him. Niva promises Keimos that if he should protect Niva, Izark will surely come. Back in the town, about early morning, Izark has perpared to leave as he is now full healed and recovered. The townsfolk have recovered the Leader's body, having visited Niva's house, but were frightened and only took the corpse. The Doctor recognizes the wounds as they are similar to the ones on the soilders. Izark decides to also find Niva as well and leaves long before Noriko awakes. Noriko, who cannot stand to be apart from Izark, worriedly looks for him until the inn keeper shows her Izark's bag, a way of saying that he'll be back. Noriko calms down enough to realize that they are worried about her and smiles as she joins them for breakfast. Izark is caught by the remaining thevies who attempt to catch Izark using a steel net. However, Izark easily tears through the net and quickly defeats them, advising them not to move due to their injuries. When he asks about Niva, Keimos appears and comfirms himself to be the leader's killer, which angers the surviving theives. Izark and Kaimos engage in a feirce battle meanwhile Noriko recalls how she use to handle disappointment and change back in her world and decides that she should try to learn the language. In Reika, Lord Rachef and his seer are searching for Keimos, realizing he's in battle but are unable to see who he's fighting with. Goriya predicts that Keimos will lose the fight and be injuried badly, Rachef wishes to use Keimos but if he's injuried, he's useless to him. Using Goriya's power Rachef decides to save Keimos. After their feirce battle that leaves Izark as the victor, Keimos realizes that Izark was the one who stole the Awakening (Noriko) from the Sea of Trees. Before either Keimos or Izark are able to do anything a giant hand appears out of the sky, taking Keimos while Izark is left to fall off the crumbling cliff. Returning to Rachef and Goriya, Goriya asks wjat happen to Izark which Rachef replies that so long as Izark is human, he's as good as dead. In the town, the merchant is preparing to leave while the doctor and Mayor are discussing the peace they are having now that the theives are gone. The mayor recalls how, when burying the theives who were murdered the night of the attack, he overheard Izark mutter that had he not been so ill the theives would have not had to die. Touched by Izark's words the mayor never mentioned his wish to adopt Noriko, as Izark assured them that he was going to return Noriko back to her island. Meanwhile, Noriko and Izark are traveling by horse. Izark believes that by teaching Noriko the basic nessecties she'll need in this world, she could live a regular human life. Category:Volumes Important Details *Izark's illness comes from his powers as the Sky Demon. Category:Volumes